Waltz
by lunalettuce
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías si en el tren dónde vas también se encuentra tú persona más querida, y para colmo ésta desconoce tus sentimientos? Songfic de varios capítulos. La canción es Waltz de Suneohair.
1. Érase una vez en un tren

**Hola, soy Luna de nuevo. Me ha costado un poquito subir este songfic. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no vaya a actualizarlo. La canción es igual de un anime muy bello llamado Honey and Clover.**  
**Espero sus reviews :3**

**Disclarimer: Naruto es una obra de Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la canción Waltz de Suneohair.**

* * *

_Froto mis ojos cerrados y puedo ver,  
el patrón pastel del futuro,  
siguiendo el código que está tallado.  
Tiro de la red y atrapo tus expresiones.  
Hey, ¿qué era aquello que estábamos buscando?  
Eso fue un sí, ¿cuándo fue?  
Cuando nos conocimos, sin poder resistir la gravedad._

Después de un cansado día en la preparatoria, una chica se alistaba para subir al tren el cual todos los días abordaba. Era tan abrumadoramente dulce su rutina que estaba tan acostumbrada a soñar despierta con el chico que siempre se subía después de ella. Algún día le hablaría, eso era seguro. De hecho, él estaba más cerca de lo que creía. No sólo iban en el mismo colegio, también estaban en el mismo salón, y para variar, al parecer, también iban en la misma dirección a casa.

Sus ojos, lo más expresivo de ella, son de un extraño color perla, y este hecho no significa que dejaran de ser hermosos, su piel es tersa como las nubes, el cabello largo, azulado y sedoso. De modo que es una chica muy bella. No es alta ni enana, tal vez su estatura es lo más normal en ella. Eso y su extraña personalidad esconde Hinata Hyuga.

La chica entró con rapidez al vagón, realmente le daba un poco de escalofríos el quedar atrapada en las puertas o por accidente caer en las vías. Temerosa y tímida. Finalmente rectificó cómo desde hace tiempo el que cierto chico entrara al vagón. Sus ojos se posaron en él, lo veía con mucha ternura, con mucha calma, con mucho amor. Entonces ella empezó fantasear al ritmo de la caída del día, escribió:

_Y es que un trozo de cielo azulado robaron sus padres para dárselos como ojos, su mirada siempre es alegre. Él no sabe hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Su cabello es tan rebelde como su propia actitud. El sol contribuyó a su formación pues no sólo le había regalado un rayo de éste en su cabeza, sino también delicadamente tostó su piel. Naruto Uzumaki tan torpe, tan infantil, tan obstinando, tan él._

El tren paró bruscamente, la libreta, en la cual ella estaba escribiendo, salió volando y justamente cayó en los pies de ese chico. Naruto rápidamente volteó a ver en dirección hacia Hinata, ignorando lo que yacía en él. Sin embargo, ella tenía la mirada baja, mientras su cara pintaba miles de colores, se había sonrojado. La chica estaba tan avergonzada que no se dio cuenta que sangraba por un costado de su cabeza, había sido fuerte el golpe. Él chico se sorprendió y no esperó en atenderla.

Al parecer, no había nadie más en ese vagón, ellos siempre llegaban a la última estación y cada quien bajaba por su lado. Los primeros días, Naruto, había notado la presencia de Hinata, sin embargo, como la veía tan callada y retraída decidió no hablarle para no asustarla. A lo máximo que llegaba la dulce chica era a saludarlo con una tímida reverencia. Y antes de que Naruto correspondiera el saludo ésta ya había desaparecido.

Era la primera vez que pasaba algo tan extraño. En cierta forma Hinata Hyuga intrigaba al gran Naruto Uzumaki. Le daba curiosidad cada gesto que ella hacía, la manera en cómo se expresaba, el sonido de su suave voz, lo cálida que era su mirada cuando observaba los colores pasteles del atardecer. El rubio estaba preocupado, y aunque no lo admitiera directamente, él ya la amaba.


	2. Gravitación universal

**Hola. Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo :3**  
**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.**  
**Waltz ©Suneohair.**

* * *

_Es como un vals, tan misterioso,  
dónde el cruce de caminos susurra a la luz en los árboles.  
Damos vueltas juntos, como un vals,  
pintando "algo"._

Después de unos minutos, el tren avisó a través de las bocinas que por problemas técnicos el servicio sería restablecido en un lapso de dos horas, mientras tanto solicitaban paciencia a los pasajeros en lo que arreglaban el problema. Esto, inoportuno a los jóvenes estudiantes que tenían muchísima tarea entre otras obligaciones por cumplir. Sin embargo, Naruto ya estaba más calmado porque Hinata comenzaba a reaccionar.

-¿Qué-qué? –Tartamudeó la chica recostada sobre los brazos de Naruto sin completamente abrir los ojos.

-Te desmayaste, pero no te preocupes ya te curé. –Dijo Naruto mirándola muy de cerca. Hinata reconoció su voz y rápidamente dio un respingo, se levantó bruscamente proporcionándole un pequeño golpe en la frente al rubio.

-¡Perdón! –Sollozó ella con las manos en alto. El chico se sobó la frente y comenzó a reír.

-No te alarmes, esto no es nada comparado con lo que te hiciste. –Señaló la herida de le chica. –Por cierto, ¿ya te sientes mejor? –Preguntó serio.

-He… si. –Hinata se señalo a sí misma, asintiéndole con la cabeza Naruto.

-Vaya me tranquiliza, de veras. Porque iba a ser muy aburrido esperar dos horas aquí solito a que arreglen el tren. –Miró hacia abajo rascándose la cabeza. -¿No crees? –Le sonrió.

-¿Dos-dos ho-horas? –Repitió sorprendida. –Vaya, dos horas con él. No sé qué haré, pero en definitiva es como si los planetas se alinearan a mi favor, es más ya hasta estamos, ¡estamos teniendo una verdadera conversación! No debo arruinarlo, es mi gran oportunidad. –Pensó ella mientras tímidamente cubría con su puño su boca sonrojándose mientras veía fijamente hacía los ojos celestes del chico.

En ese instante sus miradas se cruzaron, lo que causó una extraña sensación entre ambos. Los dos torpemente se voltearon sonrojados.

-Ah es cierto, esto se te cayó. –Dijo Naruto sacando una pequeña libretita de su bolsillo en la misma posición. Hinata recordó inmediatamente lo que se le había caído, y casi, casi arrebató de sus manos su tan preciada libreta.

-Gra-gracias, espe-pera, ¿la-la leíste?–Preguntó Hinata dándole la espalda. Realmente no quería saber si la respuesta era una afirmación aunque muy en el fondo se moría por poder recitarle cada palabra escrita en esa pequeña libreta de apuntes sobre él.

Justo en ese momento las luces del vagón se apagaron dejando a los chicos en una oscura penumbra, Hinata soltó un sollozo, mientras tanto Naruto sacó su celular para alumbrar. Vio la figura de la chica abrazandose a sí misma. El chico no pudo más y la tomó por la cintura, rodeándola con los brazos susurrándole. –Hinata, no tengas miedo. Recuerda que mi cabello fue un regalo del sol, y éste siempre te alumbrará.

La chica Hyuga se quedó en blanco ante estas palabras y ante el abrazo que el rubio le proporcionó. No sabía que decir, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si él se estaba burlando de ella, o si gracias a la aparición de algún hado mágico sus deseos se volvieron realidad. Tan sólo se escuchaban los apresurados latidos de ella, por lo que él decidió volver a tomar la palabra.

-Hinata, yo sé que no es el mejor lugar, ni la mejor de las circunstancias, pero desde que te conocí en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en ti. Y el haber leído tus notas ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha sucedido después de que mis padres me regalaran mi guitarra. –Dijo apresuradamente el chico, poniéndose muy, muy nervioso. –De veras.

Hinata estaba atónita. Parecía que había perdido el habla, quería brincar de felicidad, quería gritar de felicidad, quería verle a la cara y mostrarle su felicidad, no obstante, él tomó la iniciativa y la volteó suavemente hacía sí. La tomó de las manos, y en la oscuridad le estampó lo que en la historia de los besos sería el más lindo, el más sorpresivo, el más cálido, el más perfecto.


	3. Todo lo que sube tiene que caer

**Tal vez les pueda parecer muy chiquito el próximo capítulo, pero es que en verdad la mendiga universidad no me deja ser feliz. Espero y les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Waltz ©Suneohair.**

* * *

_Expulsé mis sobrecalentadas memorias,_  
_y las vi en una loma._  
_Esta imagen me ha estado angustiando por más de seis meses,_  
_es como un fuego._  
_¿Qué es lo que no queríamos perder? _  
_No importa pues nuestra gravedad nos atraerá, _  
_mientras estemos preparados para nosotros mismos._

Los chicos se separaron con rapidez al notar que las luces habían sido prendidas. Se miraron con cierto pudor. Y justo cuando iban a articular palabra alguna, las bocinas volvieron a parlar dando un mensaje alentador pidiendo una disculpa por el apagón de hace unos momentos a todos los que estaban varados en el tren. Después de eso, empezó a sonar una música agradable.

Naruto y Hinata otra vez desviaron su atención en sentidos opuestos. La chica realmente quería aclarar lo que había sucedido. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. No encontraba las palabras exactas para poder decir lo que en su corazón apremiaba.

El rubio estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Aquél beso, había sido el primero. Y le pareció que fue único e irrepetible. Sus labios de aquella muchacha suaves como la seda le dieron un toque magnifico, pero más que magnifico, había sido mágico. Todo, todo encajaba perfectamente como los engranes de un reloj. Jamás se imaginó que el besar aquellos rosados labios significaría entregarle de por vida todo el amor, y todo el cariño a aquella chica tan tímida.

-Na-Naruto-kun. –Mencionó ella tímidamente, a él le pareció tan linda sobre todo por la terminación "kun". Entonces, en ese extraño momento, entendió que ese beso era tan sólo una mínima parte del gran cariño que ella le profesa. –Per-perdón n-no fue mi in-intención inco-comodarte. –Bajó su cabeza.

-¿Qué no escuchaste lo que acabo de decir? –Rió Naruto. –Hinata te acabo de hacer una extraña declaración, me gustas, desde hace tiempo, es por eso que siempre me subo al mismo vagón que tú. –La tomó por los hombros, mirándola fijamente. –Te quiero Hinata-chan. –Mostrando la gran sonrisa que tanto enamoraba a aquella chica de mirada perdida.

-Yo-yo también te quiero. –Precisó Hinata observándole fijamente. Tomando todo el valor del universo para declarar que lo quería.

-Ya lo sé, lo sé muy bien. –Tomó una mano y la atrajo hacía él. La abrazó quedándose unos minutos así mientras él hacía vaivenes con su cuerpo, justo como si estuvieran danzando. Y como por asociación de los ya mostrados "raros eventos", la música subió de volumen enalteciendo la intensidad de los movimientos de ambos transformándolo en un bello vals.

Bailaban divertidos, realmente habían acabado con ese pesadumbre con la que había empezado todo. Hinata ya no se sentía cohibida. Se sentía libre, feliz, con ganas de gritar, de saltar, de reír, pero sobre todo tenía ganas de jamás volverse a separar de aquellos bellos ojos celestiales. De mismo modo estaba Naruto, con unas tremendas ganas de raptarla y de no soltarla por nada en el mundo.

-Hinata-chan. ¡Qué bonita eres! –Dijo Naruto mientras le daba vueltas a lo largo del vagón. Hinata se sonrojó pero siguió bailando con él.

-Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun. Nadie me había dicho algo como eso, más que mi mamá. –Razonó mientras poco a poco bailaban más pegaditos. Naruto la miró a los ojos tiernamente, él la tomo por la cintura y ella reposó sus largos y blanquecinos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Poco a poco la distancia se acortaba, de nuevo se miraban fijamente, sólo que ahora movían sus pies como por arte de magia.

-Seguramente a mi mamá le hubieras encantado. –Dijo él mostrando un gesto melancólico. –Ella murió muy joven, realmente no la conocí, pero papá me ha hablado de ella, y siempre afirma que era la mujer más agradable del universo, de veras. –Sonrío para sí mismo.

-Lo lamento mucho. Sabes, mi mamá igual murió cuando yo era niña. Pero, hay algo que puedo asegurarte. –Dijo ella tomando aire, suspiró.  
–Tanto tu mamá como mi mamá son las mejores amigas en aquel lugar donde algún día vamos a estar. –Sus ojos perlados se abrieron de par en par, señalando con seguridad lo que había dicho. Y simplemente su sonrisa lo reafirmo.

Y así siguieron bailando, y bailando. Al parecer no se cansaban. No había algo más perfecto que ese efímero momento. Se había sellado en la infinidad de lo eterno. Tan cerca de él, tan cerca de ella. Pero la felicidad acabó con otro brusco movimiento del tren, las luces comenzaron a parpadear, la música se empezó a distoriconar, los vidrios a tambalea, dejando a los chicos totalmente desarmados, éstos no se soltaron de las manos sin embargo cuando el tren empezó a moverse cayeron al suelo propiciándose un fuerte golpe.

_Es como un vals, tan maravilloso,_  
_oyendo mudas frecuencias._  
_Es como un vals, la manera en que damos vueltas_  
_pintando "algo"._


End file.
